uniwersum_odysseusafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Słownik: Meoński
Dialekty: :Mowa - dialekt medaiski, stołeczny :Archaiczny meoński - słowa występujące z reguły już tylko w Ilibrii (arch.) :Północny - Ergaarski (N) :Północno-zachodni - Język z Płaskowyżu (NW) :Zachodni - Sumuddarski (W) :Południowy - Argūeński (S) :Wschodni - Nadmorski (E) ''W nawiasach, na końcu wyrazu podany jest rodzaj rzeczowników, przymiotników, imiesłowów i niektórych zaimków. Nazwy zwierząt i - poza nielicznymi wyjątkami - roślin i ludzi, tak jak przymiotniki, imiesłowy i niektóre zaimki, odmieniają się przez wszyskie rodzaje. Jeśli podany jest wyraz z innego dialektu niż Mowa, to w nawiasach, na początku wyrazu znajduje się literka przypisana do odpowiedniego dialektu (patrz pow.). '' A''' ale - avālu, akānel, ukūwel alkochol - algachyl (m.), (W, S) alkechehl (m.) ameteyst - aklamāī (f.), l. mn. aklamāīt anioł - melakch (n.) Arasia - Am'barra (f.), Arra (f.) arystokrata - aćilu (n./m.) arystokratka - aćilai (f.) arystkokratyczne - aćile aż do - adi '''B białe - lavāne (n.), levāna (f.), lavānu (m.) biec - iarraiñ biedne - miskaneie (n.) biedne (ubogie) - lošchne (n.) biel - labāno (n.) blond - surrokanō (n.) su-ro-ka-No blondyn/blondynka - surrokane (n.) su-ro-ka-Ne, surrokanu (m.) su-ro-ka-Nu, surrokanai (f.) su-ro-ka-Nai blondwłose - surrokane (n.) błękit - tikcheloi (n.) błękitne - tikchele (n.) bo - che, ki bogactwa - xavaim, ōšchrim bogactwo - ōšcheri, xavāīt bogini - ellai (f.) bóg, bóstwo - el (m.), elloa (m.) Bóg - Eo (n.), Eleo (mn. grz.) ból - ɦirr (m.) brać - achasidaniñ, achaniñ brat - nachu (m.), (N) naaɦ (m.) bronić, utrzymywać - dananiñ, danñiñ brzmieć - cheaiñ brud - lichevech (m.) l. mn. lichvot brudne - melilachne (n.) brudno - melirrachnel bryza (nieco szersze znaczenie) - chisa (f.) brzoskwinia - apfarsit (f.), (W) chav (m.) budynek - bāītari (f.) budyń - alapī (n.) burza (pustynna) - ɦerres (m.) być - haitiñ, bezokoliczn.: liɦaiot C''' cebula (biała) - baćašchilu (m.) cebula (czerwona) - ximximu (m.) l. mn. smilim cegła - lebeni (f.) l. mn. lebenim cesarz/cesarzowa - kaisarri (n.) chaos - kcheios (m.), (N) isipfoe (n.) chichot - suxi (f.) chichotać - suxiñ chleb - lēkchi (n.) l. mn. lēkchim chłopiec - maruku (m.) chłopak - nelem (m.) chore - davire (n.) choroba - davirru (m.) chmura - erpetu (n.) chude - rache (n.), (S, W) rrache (n.) ciemne - apfe ciemno - apfēl ciemność - etutu (m.) , apfēēl (n.), (N) ubraar (m.), (N) uvraar (m.) cienkie - quetine (n.) ciężarna - ɦarā (f.) co, kto, coś, ktoś - mannu (n.) córka - batī, l. mn. banñot cud - nis (m.) cudowne - nipfale (n.) cyklon - amarū (m.) czar - kasch (f.), kaschī (f.), kispu (f.) czarne - salme (n.) czarnofioletowe - usalme (n.) czarownik/czarownica - kaschāptei (n./m./f.) czas - xemānoi (n.) czerń - salmōrr (n.), salmui (n.) czerwień - admālu, ēmeru (n.), (W) ach'mārru (m.), (N) rubī (n.) czerwonawe - ēmerue (n.) czerwone - admē (n.), admā (f.), adōm (m.) l. mn. admīm człowiek - adēm (n.) czuć (ciepło) - medeoñ czuć (pod wpływem chwili) - siñ czuć (głęboko, mocno i długo) - soñ czuć (miłość, być kochanym\ą, wiedzieć o tym i to odwzajemniać) - remeloñ czuć (zapach) - sisoñ '''Ć ćma - aišchī (n.) D''' dal - rechanūq (m.), (N) eiēl (n.) dalekie - rechane (n.) daleko - rochel, rećchānel dalej (w znacz. czasu) - ril dawać (coś materialnego) - nedaniñ dawać (coś abstrakcyjnego, niematerialnego, np.: wsparcie) - tewiliñ deszcz - umnu (m.) u-mnu, (N) nipfissat dla - bašchwil dlaczego - lamakēī dłoń - quattu (n.) długie - adavie (n.) do - w kontekscie miejsca lub czasu patrz Ailelil, a jako forma zwrócenia się do kogoś: albo przyimek z (odpowiednio po polsku: "mówię z tobą"), albo zaimek ("mówię ci", choć dosł. "mówić ja ty"), można użyć także zaimka "dla" dodawać - iliñ dom - baëtī (n.) droga - suku (m.), (N) fisela (f.) duch - qanepfešch (n.), rrua (n./f.), achoe (n.) duch (zjawa, widmo) - dibū (n.) l. mn. dibīm duże - rabe (n.) dziecko - marru (n.) dziedzic - warri (n.) dzielna - amixa (f.), livit (f.) dzielne - amixe (n.), live (n.) dzielny - amix (m.), liv (m.) dzień - umu (n.), umi (n.) dziewczyna - almai (f.) l. podw.: almaim, l. pp. i l. mnogie: almait, (E) nokoia (f.) dziewczynka - mara (f.) dziwić (kogoś) - michitpaliñ dziwić się - michitpaloñ dźwięk - chea (f.) '''E echo - cheo (n.) egoista - egoista (m., n.) egoistka - egoistanā (f.) egoistyczne - egosite (n.), egoista(m.), egoistit (f.) egoistycznie - ego egoizm - egoismum eksperyment - eixperiment (n.), eixperimēntum (n.), nisui (m.), lamanui (n.) elf - Eledo (n.) elf (r. m.) - Eledu (m.) elfka - Eldai (f.) F''' fala - gala (f.) fiolet - usāl (n.) fioletowe - usāle (n.) forteca - danñisiri (f.) '''G gdy - kšche, inūma gdzie, kiedy, dokąd - aipfel ginąć - neɦerraiñ gleba - sapfarit (f.) głodne - xaiwe głowa - raišchu (n.), l. mn. raišchim Rai-šchi-M głód - xur (n.) góra - ɦaarr (m.), (N) aagorr (m.) gwałt - ñiaku (m.), ɦirrtu (m.) gwiazda - kakabu, (W) kakabū, kakkabū, (N) verai grzać - medeiñ grzech, wina, wielkie zło - ašchmāā (f.), chetā (m.), tu'māā (f.) H''' handlarz niewolników - abatadarri (n.) hańba - bušchaa (f.) herb - apsa (f.) herbata - te'ćā '''I i - ui, ve- (prefiks) ile - kama imię - šchumu (n., l. mn. r. n. żywotnego) inne - sane (n.) instrument (muzyczny) - korinu (m.) ko-ri-nu, kori (f.) ko-ri iść - achašchiñ, (N) fitañ J''' jagoda - palembe (n.), (N, NW) pàlembe (n.) jak (partykuła) - aiukīī, aīū jak (spójnik) - aku jakby - maesal jednak -'' patrz ''ale jedzenie, posiłek - xiwei (n.) jeśli - aril jezioro - agɦāmu (m.), (N) queleu jezioro (bardzo duże) - tamīu (f.) język (narząd) - lisani (n.) język (np. angielski) - patrz mowa już - sul, kabar '''K kalendarz - iñuweelarī (f.) kamień - āvenai (f.) l. mn. avanīm, (N) fis (m.) kamień szlachetny, klejnot - abenai (f.) kanapka - saniłī (n.), pot. sanī kanion - weeddedirrq (m.), pot. weed (m.) kark - labdin (m.) klątwa - escheru (m.) kiedy - kšche kieł (np.: słonia, morsa) - šchat (m.) kieł (ząb) - niv (m.) kobieta - išchait (f.) koc - switanīā (n.) kochać (bratersko/przyjacielsko) - nachaviñ, (mieć szczególnie bliskie relacje) - nachavoñ kochać (coś, jakiś przedmiot, stan, uczucie etc.) - aviñ kochać (kobietę/mężczyznę) - wa'aviñ kochać (miłować, ubóstwiać) - eliñ, (adorować się wzajemnie/"mieć motylki w brzuchu") - eloñ kochać (rodzicielsko/rodziców) - oraviñ, (z silnym poczuciem obustronnej więzi) - oravoñ kochać się z kimś (fizycznie) - wa'avoñ/wa'avaiñ kość - eseri (n.) komputer - no'wa (f.) koń - chaisano (n.) kot - šchatrui (n./m.) kotka - šchatruia (f.) kraina - pfewili (f.), (S.) pfinili (f.) kraj - ēreći (n.) kraj (państwo) - ēqlem (n.) krew - dāmanu (f.) król/królowa - sarri (n.), sarru (m.), sarrai (f.) kruk - mušchkene (n.), mušchken (m.), mušchkenai (f.) krwawa - dāmalit (f.) krwawe - dāmale (n.) krwawy - damālu, dāmal (m.) krzak - lānilo (n.) krzywda - ɦirrtu (m.) książę - nasicharr (m.) książka - ilibria (f.), sepferu (n.) księga - ilibrug (n.) Kięga (zbiór części xunn Ilibrii) - Ilibrug (n.) Księga (święta księga, cała) - Ilibria (f.) księżniczka - nesikchat (f.) księżyc - sīnei (f.) kurz - eperu (n.) kto, co - mannu ktoś, coś - mannu który, która, które, którzy, które - mannu (bez rodz.), zamiennie z: mannui (m.), mannuia (f.), manne (n.), mannim (l. podw., l. potr.-poczw., l. mn. zw.), manneo (l. mn. grzeczn.) kwiat - perach (m.), aiuru (m.) L''' lewe - sume (n.), (W) summe (n.) lewo - sumel su-me-L, (W) summel liczba - mañitu (n.) liczyć - mañ (n.) lina - ebelu (n.), (S) ēbelu (n.) liść - abalo (n.), (S, E) abali (n.) liść (duży np. bananowca lub złożony np. akacji) - bal (m.), (NW) bael (m.), (W) bel (m.) litera - altiri (n.) lód - qarrāchu (m.), (N) elid (m.) lub - ou, qa, ću, (N) oxes majestat - chemi (n.) mama - ima (f.), mami (f.), ma'ai (f.), ymaa (f.) Ł ładna - nala (f.), nai (f.), iapfa (f.), banit (f.) ładne - nale (n.), ne (n.) iapfe (n.), bane (n.) łóżko - maialu (m.) '''M mapa - litu (m.) martwić się - naiqualañ materiał, tkanina - omaasai (f.) matka - ymaa (f.) mądre - chošchme (n.), chošcham (m.), chošchma (f.) mądrość - chošchmit (f.) melodia - patrz muzyka mesa - bou (n.) metal - matchekit (f.), (N) telōri metal szlachetny - matchekit aćila (f.) metafora - isitaira (f.), (S) isitairra (m.), ischitarri (m.) ,i-schi-ta-rri mężczyzna - išchu (m.) miasto - aritu (m.) l. mn. arim miecz - ɦerev (f.), (E) - katā mieć - isiñ mieć (ochotę) - misoñ miesiąc - sin (n.) mięsień - audilu (m.) miłość (braterska) - nachava miłość (między dwiema osobami, związek) - wa'ava miłość rodzicielska - orevi (n.) miłość (umiłowanie) - el'krēmelo (n.), akre (n.) miska, misa, patelnia, mesa - bou (m.) młodzież - marig (l. mn. zw.) mn (litera) - Mnī (n.) moc - abūī (m.) mordować - rroscheiñ morze - iam (m.), (N) quelig (n.), quekli (n.) mowa, język - tirit (f.) może - ulai móc (mieć możliwość) - lertitiñ móc (mieć pozwolenie, być w stanie) - lertitoñ mówić - tiriñ mroczne - chošche (n.) , ad^āārre (n.) mrok - chošcheoi (n.), ad^āārr (m.) mróz - quašchira (f.) mur - dūru (f.), (N) fisaar (m.) muzyka - korī (f.), kori (f.), kea (f.) kea myć - rochiñ myć (głowę) - chofiñ/-oñ (-oñ >> myć sobie) myć się - mirachoñ (dobra myśl) - chasa-michasa myśl - chasa (m.), michasa (m.) myśleć - chasiñ, machasiñ N''' n (litera) - Nulīā (f.) na (tylko zwrot do bóstwa lub siły wyższej, albo zamiast jakiegokolwiek określającego je zaimka, np.: z, od, dla) - illa na początku - berešchitel, (N) eniwel nad - alī nadzieja - taqālutu (f.), (N) illo (n.) nadzieja w beznadziejnej sytuacji ("nadzieja wśród płomieni") - ninelai (f.), nines (f.) nagle - rradipel, pot. rradi najpierw - berešchitel, rešchitel, bitchilā namiot - sukka (f.) nareszcie - miwel nasiono - sere (n.) następne - sanūe (n.; m. sanū, f. sanūa) następnie - sanūel sa-nūe-l nauczyciel, mistrz, szef - selaini (n.; m.: selainu, f.: selainai), pot. (pozyt.) - ''seli (n., f., m.), ''negatyw. ''abidarri (patrz ''zarządca niewolników) nawet jeśli - aail na zewnątrz - chilil nazwa (o rzeczach) - sum'i (n.) nic, nikt - mannu lo niebieskie - tikchele (n.) niebiosa - šchamaim (l. mn.) niebo - samū (n.), (N) er-nei (n.) nieczystość rytualna - tu'māā nietoperz - sutino (n.) niewolnica - abitu (f.) niewonica (nałożnica) - abischitai (f.) niewolnik - abidu (m.) niskie - munchapfe (n.) noc - laila (f.) nocą - lailel, (W, S, NW) lail nos - palī (n.), appulī (n.) nóż - patrz ostrze nauka - saienai (f.), taelemu (m.), (W) taalemu (m.) taa-le-mu nawzajem - achamisil nazwa - šchumu (n., l. mn. r. m.) nazywać - koraë, nikoraë '''O o (np.: mówić o kimś) - al ochota - isida (f.) od (jakiegoś miejsca/czasu, kogoś) - patrz Chilelil oddychać - napsiñ odpoczynek - šchāvalu (m.) odpoczywać - šchāvaloñ odważna - amixa (f.), amixai (f.), livit (f.), neixāt (f.) odważne - amixe (n.), live (n.), neixe (n.) odważny - amix (m.), liv (m.), neixū (m.) Odysseus (planeta) - Mēbirim' (f.) ogień - ešchet (f.) l. mn. išchīm, (N) veraar (m.), (S, E) verī (m.) ogon - sibbati (n.) ojciec - avā (m.) l. mn. avot, apakū (m.) okej - okie oko - inu (n.) olbrzym - nepfilim (n.) opłakiwać - nissatiñ al organ - erru (m.) ostrze - katī (n.) owoc - lebe (n.), (N, NW, W) lachbe (n.), (NW) laabi (n.), labi (n.), (W, S) lati (n.) P''' pachnieć - sisiñ pałac - epeli (n.), (S) ekkalei (n.) papier - papīru (n.), (N) pergo (n.) patelnia - patrz miska perfumy, przyjemny zapach - sisi (f.) perła - pinināī (f.) piasek - choli (m.) l. mn. cholot, (N) faas (m.), fis (m.) piasek (drobny) - chim (l. mn.), (N) faase (n.), fase (n.) pić - šchotiñ, (W) tašchribiñ piekło (miejsce, tylko l. poj.) - geɦen (m.), šcheol (f.), irkallu (m.), eltšchaɦim (m.) piekło (straszna sytuacja) - tchapf (m.), geɦen (m., tylko l. poj.) pielgrzymka - ɦarae (n.) pień - tchoranū (m.) pierwszeństwo - adipfit (f.) pies - kāniso (n.) pieśń - samarai (f.) piękna - iapfa (f.), banit (f.), nipfala (n.) piękne - iapfe (n.), bane (n.), nipfale (n.) piękno - banit (f.), iapfū (m.) pisać - kotewiñ placek - masì (n.) plecy - sasalie (n.) plotka - suxai (f.) płacz - nissat (f.) płakać - nissatiñ płomień - lišchavāī (f.) l. mn. lišchavīm pochłaniać (słuchem) - cheaiñ pochodzić - inā, tchiliñ początek - berešchīt (f.), atchila (f.), (N) ēnes (n.) początkowo - berešchitel podczas - pfine, adi, ail, bemalakchi pogoda - ugwalu (m.) pokój (z hebr., znacz. ang. peace), także w kontekście powitania i pożegnania - salaam' polec - patrz zginąć południe (kierunek) - šchudar (m.), (W) aIšchudar (m.) pomagać - aisiñ ponieważ - che che popiół - ēperi (m.) post - tāai'nīt (f.) l. mn. tāainiiot, (W) visurrachah (m.) postawa - amidit (f.) powstać - inā, tchiliñ, inaë powstać z - inā be pożar - patrz. ogień północ (kierunek) - Isch (n.) prać - quelniñ prawda - achesi (n.) prawdziwie - achesiel prawe (w kontekście kieruknku) - ime (n.), (W) imme (n.) prawe (zgodne z prawem, prawowierne) - summelaie (n.) prawo - imel, (W) immel prawo (np. konstytucja) - summelai (f.) przetrwać (fizycznie) - xiliñ przetrwać (psychicznie, duchowo) - xiloñ przy - el przybywać - inā, tchiliñ przybywać z - inā be przyjaciel/przyjaciółka - sadi (n.), sadu (m.), sadai (f.) przyjaciel/przyjaciółka (najlepszy/najlepsza) - adīde (n.), adīdu (m.), adidai (f.) ps (litera) - Pseti (f.) ptak - issuro (n.) pył - ēperi (m.) '''Q q (litera) - Quofi (n.) R''' ranek - abi (n.) rano - abisel razem - adel rdza - ēmeru (m.) rdzawe - ēmerue (n.) religia - patrz. wiara rodzic - orē (n.) rok - sate (n.) roślina, warzywo - psimo (n.) rozdział - xunna (f.) rozpoczynać - inā, tchiliñ rozumieć (coś) - meviñ rozumieć (kogoś) - mevoñ równina - bamati (f.) rubin - nipfir (m.) rude - ēmerue (n.) ryba - nunī (n.) rymowanka - achurum'i (n.), achu-achu (n.), ve-ve (n.) rysować - dićiriñ ryż - orx (n.) rzecz - dābaro (n.) rzeka - nakchai (f.) '''S s (litera) - Samesch (m.) sadzić, siać - psimiñ sądzić - chasoñ sądzić (osądzać) - šchodaiñ sch (litera) - Schin (m.) serce - livi (n.) siać - patrz sadzić siodło - sereche (n.), (S) seressi (f.) siostra - nachatai (f.), nai (f.) skała - sebnu (m.) l. mn. slaim, (N) fisū skręcać - arkchaniñ słońce - šchemašchi (f.) l. mn. šchemašchot słowo - tiri (n.) słuchać - šćchomeoñ, makchašchi (tylko w I os. l. poj.) sługa (naczelnik) - chadarri (n.) sługa (w domu) - chadi (n.) słuchać - šchomeoñ, makšchi słyszeć - šchomeiñ smród - siɦir (m.) smutek - ećī (n.) smutek (bardzo wielki) - nienai (f.), ećaar (m.) smutne - eće (n.), saneie (n.), nuge (n.) sok - miselai (f.) sok (gęsty) - letai (f.) sól - tebaia (f.) srebro - arfisilai (f.), kešchifu (m.) srebrne - arfisilaie (f.), kešchife (n.) stare - sibe (n.) starość - sibu (m.) statek - baarsum (m.), baari (f.) statek kosmiczny - ćiria (f.) stolica - āsitu (m.) strach - norra (f.) straszne - norraie (n.) suche - āble (n.) susza - āblu (m.) szafir - ūsalanai (f.) szczęście - mašchal (m.), išchūī (m.), chamsa (f.), (W, S) chass (m.) szczęście (w podróży) - alim'ē (n.) szef - patrz nauczyciel, ewentualnie (głównie dialekt miejski: Meon, Nowe Argù, Sumuddar) z angielskiego: bossarri (n.) bo-ssa-rri szlachetne/szlacheckie - aćile sznurek, sznur - patrz lina szybko - ialael, ialam' (forma wołacza - zawołanie "szybko", "szybciej", "pośpiesz się") szyja - kisadi (n.) sypialnia - mīsaleli syn - ben (m.) Ś''' ściana - ktalu (m.), dūru (m.) śmiać się - šchoqiñ śmiała - neixāt (f.) śmiałe - neixe (n.) śmiały - neixū (m.) śmiech - šchoq (m.) śmierć - maɦet (m.) śnieg - sagi (n.) środek - iliu (n.) śpiewać - samariñ świat - kissa (f.) ki-ssa, adna (f.), mundeio (n.), (arch.) adnateio (n.) światło - airre (n.), (N) ilłe (n.) światłość - āīrrešcho (n.), (N) ilveo (n.) świeca - išchikuru (m.), išchi (f.) świeca (w Świątyni) - nero (n.) świeca (zapachowa) - līlima (f.) '''T t (litera) - Teti (n.) tam - pel tata - apa (m.), apaku (m.) tatuaż - patrz. wzór tch (litera) - Tcheti ten, to (ang. this) - fei teraz - alael też - arel, gam, nam tęsknota - delilai (f.) tkanina - isa (f.) tl (litera) - Tleti (n.) tłuszcz - samnu (m.) toteż - ainamachu, chaliko trawa - dišchu (m.), (N) fela (f.) trzymać - daniñ, dananiñ trzymać się (w sensie psychicznym) - xiloñ tu, tutaj - enilaiel twierdza - danñisiri (f.) tyle - nasei (i) tyle, i koniec - wexe tylko - chil, ach, rraq U''' ubranie - isili (f.) ucho - usinu (n.) uciec - nasaiñ ui (litera) - Uinu (m.) ulewa - unñu (m.) ulewa (monsun) - unñig (m.) ultrafiolet - alī-ūsal (n.) urok - patrz czar, zaklęcie umieć - vesiñ-vesoñ, pot. ''ve-ve umieć (praktycznie) - Iamaroñ, vesoñ umieć (teoretycznie) - Iamariñ, vesiñ umierać - maɦetiñ usta - kućì (l podw. od ''warga) '''V v (litera) - Vav (m.) W''' w - be warga - kući (f.) warga (dolna) - schifu (m.) warzywo - patrz roślina wąż - serui (n.) wchodzić - achašchiñ il, (N) fitañ il wena - ve-sae (n.) wiać - chenañ wiara - qemunā (n.) wiatr - rruach (m.) wiatr (życiodajny, delikatnie chłodny, wilgotny) - patrz. bryza wiatr (pustynny) - chenes (m.) wiatr (suchy i silny) - ɦer (m.) wiązać - košchiñ, (N) vixiñ wieczór - misira (f.), misila (f.) wiedzieć, znać (coś) - ioadiñ wiedźma - kaschāpteri (f.), (W, S, NW) kašchāpteri wielbłąd - gamēlu (m.), l. mn. gmalīm wielbłądy (wielbłądy i wielbłądzice) - gāmilim (l. podw.), gamli (l. potr.-poczw., l. mn.) wielbłądzica - næqāt (f.) l. mn. næqot wiersz - sirai (f.), (arch.) samarui (m.) wierzyć - qemiñ więc - łi, aināmachu, as, ax, chāliko wina - patrz grzech wioska - alāī (f.), kepfāru (m.) wiśnia - ćerī (f.) władca\władczyni - wasarri (n.) włos - kanō (n.), (arch.) šcherkanā (f.) wmawiać - tiriñ'be wnętrzności, organy - errim woda - meia (f.) l. mn. maim wodospad - mapšchirka (f.), pot. mapešch wola - aidu (m.) wola (dobra wola) - reɦimūtu (f.) wola (zła wola) - teqāl (m.) woleć - patrz wybierać wolne (np. zwierzę) - subarrine (n.) wolność - subarrini (f.), pot. subarri (f.) wrona - orevi (n.) wróg - beɦrdabi (n.), oievi wschód - Abami (f.) wstyd (hańba), wstydzić się (być zhańbionym) - bušchaa (f.) wstyd (skrępowanie), wstydzić się (krępować się) - tchabeišchaa (f.) wszechświat - Kissa (f.) wszystko - mannukol (n.), (N) iłē wybierać - abakchiñ wybór - abakchī wydostać się, uciec - borañ, nasaiñ wysokie - gale (n.), (W) ale (n.) r. m. - ali wystarczy, wystarczy, że - masi, lamataa wytrzymać - patrz. przetrwać wzór - ićnū (n.) l. mn. ićvim, tamū (n.) wzór (od mrozu) - niquašchira (f.) '''Z z (jakiegoś miejsca) - patrz Chilelil z (kimś, czymś) - adi zabijać - gɦarañ zachód - Am'ri (f.) zaczynać - inā, tchili za darmo - sube (n.) zadziwić (kogoś) - michitpaliñ zaklęcie - ākali (m.), lachašch (m.) zakręt - arkchanele (n.) zapach - sisei (n.) zarządca - mañirri (n.) zarządca niewolnic - abitarri zarządca niewolników (do ciężkiej pracy) - abidarri (n.) (pot. negatywnie, także nauczyciel) zarządca niewolników (do domu) - abidaelarri (n.) zaś - el zawsze - imanel ząb - duru (m.) zboże, ziarno - surro (n.) zdziwienie - michit (f.) zginąć, być martwym, polec - naɦarrog ziemia - afar (f.), (W) ɦærei (f.), (N) fitai ziemia (czyjaś) - ēreći zieleń - varil (n.) zielone - varile (n.) zjawa - lalari (n.) złe - lemnaare (n.) zło - lemnaaroi (n.) złoto - xavāīt (f.) l. mn. xavāīm znać (coś) - patrz wiedzieć znać (kogoś) - moɦaroñ, (W) tæriñ Ź''' źródło - nagī '''Ż żałoba - evelai (f.) żeby - ve żółte - pele żyć - xiñ żyć (czerpać z życia pełnymi garśćiami) - xañ żyć (intensywnie albo w pędzie) - xaiñ życie - xaim (n.) życzyć (dobrze) - reɦimoñ życzyć (źle) - teqaloñ żywioł - herai (f.)